


Milk Mommy

by OppaiSamurai



Series: Wet [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Grinding, Lactation, Mentions of Pregnancy, Milking, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Vi's always wanted to try Caitlyn's milk but never mentioned it. Caitlyn's in the mood to indulge her.





	Milk Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I mean  
> YEA -.-

Caitlyn scratched her jaw, bright blue eyes scanning the papers in her hand. There was so much petty crime lately, would it ever end? Then again, better petty crime than terrorist attacks or murder.

The sheriff's attention was stolen by a tiny gurgling noise. The source of said noise was a tiny baby with a single tuft of pink hair on his head. Baby Viper. Vi had insisted on the name Viper because it was “badass”. After many hours of petty arguments, they finally agreed on Emily if the baby was a girl, Viper if it was a boy. Cait had been so sure it would be a girl, and hence now her baby had quite the ridiculous name…

Viper was gently sucking on a pacifier, half asleep and thankfully quiet for once. Not that Caitlyn didn't love him or the noisy, fun time they spent playing together. The opposite in fact! He was so precious to her and she found so much joy in watching him play with all his toys and his loud enthusiasm when it came to life, but sometimes the Sheriff just needed a break from all the noise and fussing. 

Caitlyn sighed softly and gently ran her hand over her baby's head, enjoying the peaceful moment. Since baby Viper was born, Cait had begun working less and less. Or rather, her fieldwork was decreasing but the desk work/paperwork had been increased tenfold… Meanwhile, Vi was working hard as ever. Coming home beaten up and exhausted with that confident, self-satisfied smile on her face that Caitlyn loved so much… so happy to return to her family after a long, hard day. 

Caitlyn smiled to herself. 

Truth be told, this wasn't so bad. It was good that Cait could stay home to watch over Viper. Caitlyn loved her parents and they loved her but they hadn't spared much time for her, especially her father. She had felt alone as a result...Cait wanted to avoid giving Viper the same lonely childhood. 

Another reason to finally let herself relax was that Jinx had finally been apprehended and rehabilitated...and Cait had also always wanted to be a mom. Always. As a toddler, she would pretend her dolls were her babies, but she had put those dreams aside after the murders of her parents. She has no reason to do that anymore.

To this day, Cait was shocked Vi of all people was the one to make her a wife and mother. More shocked when Vi turned out to be a responsible, loving spouse who became way less selfish and reckless once Cait had their first child…

Yet despite all that, there was a strange anxiety in Cait’s chest. A persistent one. It came to her suddenly, at random moments. It constricted her heart, made happiness and peaceful thought terribly elusive. Somehow, for some reason, despite everything being seemingly perfect...Caitlyn was afraid. Of what she didn't know.

Caitlyn gazed down at baby Viper, snuggled up against her chest, and snuggled him closer.

No, perhaps she did know. She was afraid of losing everything. Afraid one day Vi wouldn't come home wearing that lovely smile. Afraid she'd get bored of Cait and move on to another more interesting woman or perhaps even worse, not come home at all. Being the enforcer of Piltover was dangerous, Cait couldn't even count the number of times Vi had almost gotten herself killed and that was with Caitlyn there to protect her.

Now, working with a new partner, would Vi get herself killed?

Caitlyn was torn away from her anxiety-riddled thoughts by Viper spitting out his pacifier, crying loudly. His hand grabbed at her chest as he sobbed, face bright red. Maybe he had sensed her shift in mood…A smile curled her lips. 

So gluttonous! She'd fed him only a half hour ago! He definitely got that from Vi. The sheriff of Piltover cooed gently as she peeled her top down, revealing her breast. She gently pushed her nipple towards her babies mouth. Viper latched onto it like a...well, like a viper. Instantly his cries died away as he suckled gently, making cute gurgling noises as he coaxed the milk from her breast. 

The door to the apartment clicked opened and then shut noisily. 

“Caitlyn! Caitlyn!” Vi yelled loudly. “I'm hungry! Make me something to eat!”

Caitlyn smiled, and her heart pounded in her chest. It was worth the anxiety for moments like this. Viper in her arms and Vi so happy and needy. “I'm in the office,” she called back, “a bit busy right now hon!”

The sheriff listened to the stomping of feet travel down the hallway, and Vi poked her pink haired head through the doorway. As always, Cait's heart warmed at the sight of her wife. 

Vi had no right being so attractive. That masculine jawline. Those beautiful eyes and shock of styled pink hair. So handsome, so beautiful… Not that she would ever say that to Vi's face. The enforcer of Piltover's eyes widened.

“That bastard! Look at him! Greedy little pervert sucking on my wife's tit.” Vi sounded quite peeved. “Why can't you bottle the stuff. Man…”

Ridiculous as always. “Are you seriously jealous of the baby you made with me?”

Vi's face twisted up, cute and grumpy. “Maybe…” She couldn't contain her playful smile after a second. “Watcha doing in here?”

“Just looking over some of the station's reports. Someone seriously stole every hotdog from one of the hot dog stands?” 

Vi grinned. “Almost all of them. I confiscated the rest for investigation.” So in other words, she ate them. Caitlyn shook her head with half a smile. 

Viper stopped feeding, burping slightly, before promptly closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately. He really was like Vi. He wouldn't drink from a bottle since he was overly attached to her breasts, he was gluttonous, and he always fell asleep after eating or drinking anything. Caitlyn smiled fondly. She expected Vi to complain some more, but she was surprisingly silent.

Looking up explained why.

“Did you just get a boner from watching me breastfeed our child?”

Vi was staring at her naked breast so intensely she didn't even hear Cait's words. Only when Cait pulled the top of her shirt back up did she snap out of her trance-like state.

“Wait, what did you say? Sorry…” Vi gulped when she saw Caitlyn's feigned cold expression. 

“Explain your erection.” Caitlyn used the sternest, judgemental, Sheriff-y voice possible. It had the intended effect because Vi immediately being embarrassingly self-aware. 

The Piltover Enforcer gazed down at her crotch, which had quite the tent. Her entire face was bright red. “Well damn…” She scratched the top of her head and wet her lips. “Listen, I don't know! It was just hot watching you alright?”

Caitlyn decided to have a little more fun. It was fun seeing Vi act all bashful and embarrassed for once, the opposite of her usual cocky anything-goes attitude. “Watching your own son drink my milk turned you on? That’s kind of sick, don't you think?”

Vi looked like she wanted to die. She cleared her throat and looked away. “Well...yeah it is. I mean, it wasn't him doing it though. It was just hot seeing the uh…” Cait waited, her expression blank as she stared at her partner, who grew redder by the second. She seemed to expect Cait to go easy on her. The sheriff would do no such thing. “Guess it was just hot seeing the uh…milk leak out of your nipple.”

Shockingly honest. Caitlyn was surprised Vi had finally admitted it. Of course, Cait was aware of Vi's attraction to this sort of thing. Whenever Cait breastfed Viper, Vi got weirdly quiet or made some weird excuse to escape the room. The thought had entered her own mind many times over. There were nights when Vi was giving it to her where her breast would leak a little and she would wonder what it'd feel like to have Vi lap it up. And when she first got pregnant, and her breasts became tender and swollen with milk, Caitlyn often fantasized about Vi's lips wrapped around her nipples, relieving the new tightness in her breasts. 

At some point, a build-up of heat had begun in her belly. Caitlyn knew without looking that she was wet. It had been a while since they'd had time to have sex… she wet her lips. “Why don't you put Viper to bed.” 

Vi, taking this as an excuse to get away from the awkward situation, nodded eagerly and gently took Viper from Cait's arms, making sure not to move too abruptly and wake him up. The pink haired woman escaped from the room quite quite quickly, and Caitlyn watched her move in amusement, before heading to their bedroom. She locked the door behind her.

Her breasts were far from empty. Viper drank frequently throughout the day but not a lot and after her dark, depressing thoughts today Cait wanted to do something new and exciting. Something thrilling. Like having Vi drink from her breast. Her embarrassment rose, along with her excitement, as she sifted through the back of her closet.

She had so much lingerie from her single days. Right now, she needed something that put her breasts fully on display. She needed to set the mood after all. She had a lot of choices. Afterall, she’d always considered her boobs one of her best assets. Caitlyn pulled a black, lacy, open-chested set of lingerie out. Open crotch too...perfect, really. She peeled her top off, and her long skirt and panties soon followed. 

The look on Vi's face was going to be priceless. 

-  
“Why the hell did I have to stare like that,” Vi muttered, she was still steaming with embarrassment ten minutes after what she considered to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Her wife probably thought she was some sort of freak. Vi opened the fridge and chugged down a can of Energy Up, shaking her head. 

She'd just looked so cute. So motherly and beautiful… and those amazing tits. Vi groaned, the throbbing in her groin difficult to ignore. She wanted to bury her cock between those breasts, squeeze them and watch them leak milk against her abdomen. 

“Fuck,” she grumbled, “am I sick or what?” She plopped down on the couch with her energy drink. Putting Viper to bed had been painless. The little bastard was out cold and hardly made a peep when Vi put him in his crib.

Relief rushed through her body as she settled down. Today had been an exhausting day. Serious crimes like murder, rape, etcetera has gone down drastically since Jayce had “fixed” Zaun. But petty crime increased, especially in quantity. Thievery and such. It was exhausting...and boring, too. She almost missed the days of chasing big-time criminals and beating the pudding out of them but it was for the best. Afterall, she had a family to return home to now. Dangerous jobs were no longer ideal. 

Her thoughts wandered to Caitlyn. Her beautiful wife… Vi’s erection twitched in her pants as she remembered the sight from earlier, little trickles of white moisture dripping from Cait's nipple. She ran her hand over her crotch. desperate to have her dick touched. She was sure Cait wouldn't wanna fuck knowing what caused this particular erection. She'd have to take care of this herself. The enforcer of Piltover unbuttoned her pants, pulling out her long, thick member and wrapping her hand around it.

Pleasure surged up her spine as she stroked her shaft, her eyes sliding shut. She leaned back against the couch, stroked her fist up and down her length, mind wandering back to Caitlyn. Her breasts, so big and firm. Vi loved feeling ‘em, loved sucking on ‘em even more. Her arousal spiked, wetness beginning to build on the tip of her cock. Her fun was interrupted by a voice.

“Hey Vi! Can you come in here for a second?”

Vi groaned. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to freaking handle seeing her wife while still hard as steel. It’d be hard not to pin her down then and there, and Cait hated when Vi went down on her without showering first. Or when she was forceful in general. She wiped her sweat-slick, pink hair from her forehead.

“One sec,” Vi called back, panting heavily. It always took her a long time to come so truth be told, it’d be a lot longer than one sec. 

“Vi, bedroom now please,” Caitlyn called again, this time her voice was demanding and steely. In other words, no saying no. The enforcer of Piltover pushed herself up, uncomfortable with her hard on tenting her pants. Yeesh, Cait was not gonna be happy when she saw how hard Vi was. She’d probably guess immediately what Vi was doing. The pink-haired girl sighed, wondering what kind of fierce scolding awaited her.

-

If this was a scolding, Vi was going to misbehave more…

Caitlyn’s voluptuous breasts were fully on display. Her perky nipples, swollen and pink, called to Vi in a way no words could describe. Caitlyn’s cunt was swollen and dripping obscenely, Vi’s cock twitched with the urge to be shoved inside that tight, wet hole. Cait’s pussy glistened in the most welcoming, delicious way. I wanna be inside her.

Vi grabbed her crotch, her cock practically bursting from her pants. “Fuck,” she gulped, her voice squeaky and trembling with excitement. “Cait...you serious?”

“I take it you like it?” Cait asked in a teasing voice, her accent extra sensual in the moment. 

“Like it? I fucking love it, babe.” Vi gazed up and down Cait’s body. Her wife had the best body, for damn sure. And their baby didn’t make it any less attractive. Vi’s gaze stopped once again on Caitlyn’s breasts, namely those nipples. Caitlyn smirked when she noticed where Vi’s eyes were attached.

“You love it that much? Yet the fun hasn’t even started, sweetheart.”

Vi gulped. “Fun?”

Caitlyn nodded, lifting a hand to her breast. Vi watched her wife slowly massage her own breast, squeezing the soft flesh that Vi had groped countless times before. They’d gotten way bigger since the pregnancy, and Vi seriously hoped the extra weight stayed. The pink-haired woman watched in fascination, practically entranced. Caitlyn’s hand stopped squeezing, and Vi was shocked when two of her fingers began to play with her nipple. Except it wasn’t random touching, every motion seemed intentional.

Vi realized immediately what Caitlyn was doing. She was milking it. Her heart hammered. The enforcer hastily unbuttoned her pants and dug her thick, hard cock out, groaning with delight as the cool air touched its skin. “Fuck, Cait.” Vi whispered, her gaze focused on Caitlyn fingers, gently teasing her own nipple. Pinching the delicate, swollen nub. Vi started stepping towards the bed when Cait suddenly spoke.

“Stop…” The sheriff’s tone was authoritative and absolute. Vi unconsciously froze in place, waiting with wide eyes. “Just watch...for now”

Vi obeyed her. Caitlyn's beautiful face was flushed, cheeks rosy red. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders. Vi loved fucking her, mussing up that perfect air. Smearing that flawless makeup with cum and sweat. “Ahh,” Cait whimpered, spreading her thighs apart and sliding her free hand between them. Cait’s pale, soft stomach contracted pleasantly as her fingers continued to tweak her nipple, a little harder now. Her other lightly stroked and teased her straining, swollen clit. Her hips jerked desperately at the contact, her cunt dripping profusely, and her cry was like that of a siren. Vi wanted to jump on her then and there. Cait’s body needed Vi...it was desperate for Vi’s cock.

Vi didn't even realize how hard she was jerking off until she felt pleasure surging through her belly, an orgasm building and quickly. Her hand was practically flying up and down her shaft, precum smeared on her fingers, dripping from the head of her cock. If Cait made her wait any longer, she was gonna blow. Then it happened. Caitlyn whimpered, her eyes rolled, a string of drool dripped down her chin “V-Vi…” 

There it was. Vi swallowed hard, hand stilling, as pale moisture trickling down the swell of Cait's beautiful breast. It slid all the way down to her belly. When Caitlyn squeezed her tender breast again, another gentle spurt trickled out. “Now, come to bed Vi.”

Vi had a ton of questions. Namely why Caitlyn was suddenly alright with the idea of her sucking the milk out of her breasts... but the saying goes “don’t look a gift horse in the mouth”. Grinning ear to ear, Vi practically tackled the busty sheriff, pinning the busy sheriff down on the mattress. Reaching up, Vi roughly grabbed her leaking boob and squeezed hard. Her erection pulsed as another sweet trickle dripped free. 

Desperate for contact, she rubbed her swollen, aching crotch against Cait’s thigh.“You’re so fucking hot,” Vi whispered under her breath. The brawler ran her tongue across the soft expanse of Caitlyn’s breast. The soft, sweet flavor of Cait’s breast milk seeping into Vi’s mouth. Oddly sweet, and creamy, it filled Vi’s mouth... coated every inch of it. Her gums and teeth and tongue...Vi's hip motions became frenzied. Cait’s soft thigh felt amazing against Vi’s bare, seeping erection.

“How does it taste,” Caitlyn whispered. Despite sounding shy, she honestly seemed curious. She was also obviously trying to sound sexy and instead just came across adorable…

“So good'” Vi groaned, rolling her tongue around Cait’s nipple, flicking it. Meanwhile, Cait's pussy was dripping juices against Vi's thick, muscular thigh. 

“I want your m-milk too,” Caitlyn murmured in her ear. Vi was seriously gonna come if Cait kept talking like that! Her voice was so god damn sexy. Her accent was always sexy but it was turning Vi on even more than usual. Vi blushed bright red. She grabbed Cait’s hand and wrapped it around her aching cock. 

Vi groaned at the contact, her hips jerking wildly. Caitlyn’s hands were soft and slightly sweaty. They feel so damn good.

Caitlyn spread her legs apart, wide. Put her sopping wet pussy fully on display. “I want your milk here, Vi.”

“Oh fuck,” Vi whimpered, practically slavering. She grabbed Caitlyn’s thighs hard enough to bruise and pressed the head of her cock against her wife’s slobbering entrance. Cait’s sticky, wet nectar clung to the head of her shaft as she began to push inside. Caitlyn whimpered and wrapped her arms around Vi’s head. Her warm, big breasts squished into Vi’s face. The muscular woman groaned in delight as Caitlyn’s entrance spread around her cock.

Caitlyn’s nipple fell into Vi’s mouth as if begging to be sucked, milk leaking from the tip. Vi wrapped her lips tight around the bud, and thrust her hips hard. Shoved the entire girth and length of her cock deep into Caitlyn’s pussy. Caitlyn gasped and arched her back, squirming desperately beneath Vi’s weight.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Vi,” She panted, “deeper!” Who was Vi to refuse? Vi was already balls deep but when she thrust she went even deeper, slamming at the entrance of Cait’s woman. Caitlyn’s pussy was wet and warm, the perfect tightness. It rippled and tightened around Vi’s cock everytime the enforcer thrust. The wet noises were too much… As was the taste of the moisture still seeping readily into her mouth. 

So much wetness, milk and honey… Vi panted and let go of Caitlyn’s nipple, focusing on the motion of her hips. Thrusting as hard and fast as possible, gouging deep into Caitlyn’s weeping pussy. 

“Vi, keep sucking,” Caitlyn whimpered, her fingers curling into Vi’s hair. Tugging. Vi had to hold back the urge to spend right then and there, cause Cait’s expression was something she’d never seen before. Her cheeks were red, drool dripping profusely down her chin, eyes dark and foggy with lust. “Keep drinking mommy’s milk.”

Vi’s eyes shot wide. She lost it then and there.

The enforcer roughly sucked on Caitlyn’s breast, tugging and lapping at the tender, swollen flesh. All the while her cock was pounding in and out of Caitlyn’s cunt, a messy wet noise erupted in the air with every thrust. Their sheets were completely soaked...Vi didn’t give a shit. Didn’t care about anything but fucking her beautiful wife, and sucking on her amazing breasts. 

“Fuck I’m coming,” Vi groaned, hips jerking in fast, short motions. Caitlyn’s legs wrapped around her ass, her nails dug into Vi’s scalp. 

“Suck,” Caitlyn whimpered, “Vi please suck on them!”

Vi grabbed Caitlyn’s tender breast and sucked, hard. She didn’t stop thrusting, even as her seed erupted from her cock. Thick ropes of her cum painted Cait’s inner walls, some of the stuff dripping out around Vi’s cock and onto the sheriff’s thighs. Vi was surprised when a last gush of milk soaked her mouth, filling it with it’s sweet, strange flavor. It tasted so fucking good!

She was gonna lose her goddamn mind! The enforcer groaned as Caitlyn’s pussy began to quiver and tighten around her cock. Caitlyn was coming, and hard. “Harder, fuck me harder,” Caitlyn practically screamed, “and suck! Suck hard, oh gods, please baby, don’t stop now.”

Half laughing, half panting with delight, the enforcer continued her ministrations. Her back ached a little, and she’d had her fair share of milk, but she had no doubt Cait would bludgeon her to death if she stopped now. Caitlyn writhed and whimpered and screamed, her pussy’s clenching too much…

Vi groaned, dizzy, as a second ejaculation was forced out of her cock. Caitlyn wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted Vi’s “milk” because the sheriff was milking her dry… Caitlyn gasped as her orgasm faded away. Vi practically collapsed against her chest, panting heavily. Her spent cock was releasing small streams of cum into Caitlyn’s used womanhood. 

“Fuck,” Vi whispered, “that was good.”

Caitlyn nodded, visibly shaking. "Yes. It was amazing." For a few minutes, the only sound was their mutual panting. Then, Caitlyn sighed. Her next words were sudden, but not unexpected. “I want you to stop doing fieldwork.”

Vi nodded, exhaling hard. “I want to stop doing it too, so...sounds good to me. Lately, the idea of not coming home to you because of an accident or something like that has been on my mind.” She nuzzled her head into Caitlyn’s breasts. Caitlyn whimpered. Apparently, they were a bit tender... But yes. Vi was somewhat aware that Caitlyn wanted her to settle down and start doing desk work. They were a family after all, and crime was down. There was no reason to continue risking her life. She had a damn family to come home too. The thought of dying and leaving baby Viper and Caitlyn behind...it was just too much of a burden to carry around every day. Besides, work wasn’t the same without Cait as her partner. 

“Seriously? That simple?” Caitlyn chuckled. 

“I'm a simple girl. I mean do you remember my proposal? I told you I wanted to grope your boobs for the rest of my life."

Caitlyn giggled. "Yeah, this is you we're talking about here. You and your breast fetish." Despite giggling, it seemed like a huge weight had been lifted from Cait's shoulders. She tenderly wrapped her arms around Vi tenderly.

“Speaking of breasts...what’s up with the milk stuff all of the sudden,” Vi asked. Caitlyn sighed.

“Do you really expect me to answer that?" Vi waited with a big grin on her face. Caitlyn sighed even heavier, rolling her eyes. She looked so pretty when she was exasperated. "Every time I...you know, milk them...Whether it's uh, Viper or a pump...you get excited so...I figured we'd try it. It was more amazing than I thought," Cait admitted, "can we stop talking about this now?" 

"Hmm…” Vi gazed down into her wife's face. Caitlyn was pouting, gazing up at her with half-lidded, loving eyes. She was obviously embarrassed about this and didn’t want to talk much about it. “As long as it wasn’t a one time thing, I loved it.”

Caitlyn giggled and shoved her face away. “We’ll see! My breasts are sore now, you know!”

“Hey! That’s not an appropriate answer,” Vi exclaimed in disbelief. “You tasted so good, and you frickin loved it, so you can’t just gimme a half-assed answer like 'we’ll see'!” Caitlyn shook her head with a mischevious smile. They cuddled together and teased each other for a while, although Vi didn’t push her luck regarding doing it again. Suddenly, a thought came to Vi's head. 

“You know...I just pumped like three loads into you raw. You're probably super pregnant.”

Caitlyn sighed heavily. "Yes, Vi. I'm most definitely 'super pregnant.'" She was agreeing but she didn't sound panicked at all. In fact, she seemed...happy about it. Good, Vi was happy too. She wanted a family with Cait. A big one. Two wasn't even close to enough. 

“Yeah! And here's what I'm thinking. The baby's name...Kobra. Like Cobra but with a k.”

“Gods, Vi! No! Just...no!”


End file.
